powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Act 18: The Mystery of Kaku
Act 18: The Mystery of Kaku is the eighteenth episode of Power Rangers Blade Splash . Synopsis Kyle wants to know more about Kaku so he asks Ryu about him. Ryu tells him that he (Kyle) already knows everything that there is to be known. Kyle asks then why do we do what he tells us. Ryu responds that he doesnt do it for Kaku, but rather to prevent Kaler, Nero and any other evil from getting the Golden Apple. The recent events have made the Golden Apple become an afterthought for Kaler. He decideds it should be time to find it again. The good side wants to return to his normal pre-Kaler life. Blenie tells him that there is no point in returning to that life as iiit has no more relevance to anything that has happened in the Forest. The Good Kaler argues that the rangers are dangerous and Jageuar was killed because of them. He argues that Ryu has no honor to kill jageuar the way he did. The Bad Kaler is ready to find the Golden Apple to defeat Ryu however and the one battle they had earlier was not enough to feed his hunger for battle that had to be supressed because of King Akuma's plan to release Nero. Feng and Batora meet Tendou when he comes back to their palace. He tells them that Lina gave him the Gold Apple Shuriken and that he wants to find her. Feng tells him that they are trying to release KIng Ginsui from his seal and that they need him and the Shuriken as they are the the keys Kaku used to seal the Silver Ninjas away. He cuts the seal away and momentarily solves the problem. Nero decides that the rangers have had to much of a vacation so he sends the evil Feaerryu. Fearryu reveals the greatest fears of a person to them, disorentating them. When the rangers meet him in the city, He instantly goes to war with them and reveals the greast fears of the rangers. the rangers are able to overcome it, but Fearryu's mission is to reveal Kaku's fear and reporti back to Nero. He attacks Kaku and reveals thet Kaku himself, is not afraid of anything except himself morphing into a monster and killing the rangers. This causes Kyle to become really skeptic on who Kaku is. He concludes that he ate a fruit from the forest but became more monsterous than Kaler, Jageuar or Blenie. Ryu starts to believe that Tendou may have a point on Kaku being a monster. Mae thinks that Kaku may have killed theur ancestors when he became that monster. Blake reminds them of the more pressing matter at the moment and they go to fight Fearryu and defeat him with the Melon Cannon. He grows to giant size and tries to reveal the fear of the Blade Splash Megazord, but it defeats him before he can do anything to it. Nero recieves the info anyway and gets what he wants. Meanwhile, Kageryu collects Fearryu's spirit and adds it to King Akuma's seal. Blenie degins to devise a new contraption to brainwash Kaler a second time. Tendou begins to look for Lina himself. Why is he doing this? What is his objective. The rangers begin to think about the new info they got from Fearryu. They begin to wonder: What is the mystery of Kaku? What IS he? Debuts -Fearryu Category:Power Rangers Blade Category:Power Rangers Blade Splash